The proposed project examines gender differences in home and community participation in persons with stroke following discharge from inpatient medical rehabilitation. The Specific Aims are to examine (1) gender differences in home and community participation at 3 and 12 months post discharge from inpatient medical rehabilitation; (2) the moderating effect of gender on the association between functional status and home and community participation at discharge and at 3 and 12 months post discharge from inpatient medical rehabilitation; and (3) the moderating effect of gender on the association between positive affect and social support on home and community participation at discharge and at 3 and 12 months post discharge from inpatient medical rehabilitation. These aims will be examined within the context of the three largest ethnic groups in the U.S., non-Hispanic white, non-Hispanic black and Hispanics with stroke. The PIs will use data from the Stroke Recovery in Undeserved Populations (SRUP) study (R01-AG024806). This National Institute on Aging (NIA) funded study includes 1,213 adults with stroke (623 women, 590 men; 939 non-Hispanic whites, 200 African Americans, and 74 Hispanics) who received in-patient medical care from one of eleven medical rehabilitation facilities located across the United States. Home and community participation were measured by 8 items and reflects involvement in activities inside the home and in the community. As a general rule, the PIs will inspect data and conduct descriptive and multivariate analyses for the outcome of home participation, community participation, and the overall home and community participation under each aim. Because study outcomes will be calculated as the sum of scores across items, linear regression techniques will be used. [unreadable] [unreadable] The proposed project seeks to examine the contribution of positive affect and social support on home and community participation in a sample of men and women with stroke, within the context of three ethnic groups. The understanding of the effects of positive affect and social support on the individual's ability to participate in home and community activities after stroke is critical for advancing gender-specific interventions or recovery programs, to reduce burdens of disease and to increase quality of life for persons with stroke. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]